Neville
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Serie de drabbles: 2. Hannah. Se parecen, sí. Y mientras ella duerme, él no puede evitar hacer una promesa. Promete protegerla. Ningún otro deseo, ninguna otra promesa.
1. Coraje

Apenas vi la película, lo admito. Pero debo decir también que me ha dejado un grato sabor de boca (en su mayoría) y ahora vuelvo, momentáneamente, con una serie de drabbles sobre Neville, al que he tomado más cariño del que me había dado cuenta.

Aquí el primero, y cómo siempre, nada es mío, más que ese par de ideas llamadas trama.

**1. Coraje.**

Ahí estaba, erguido y derecho, quizás más alto y visiblemente más delgado; físicamente vulnerable, pero psicológicamente invencible. Hombre, pensó su abuela. Digno héroe, mencionado en el Profeta, resumido en un par de líneas. Para él, sólo una persona más.

La sala se hizo pequeña por momentos, demasiado blanca, demasiado limpia. Aún desgarrador, todavía hiriente. Sin embargo, caminó hasta quedar frente a ellos, a un par de pasos de la cama siempre hecha y de la mecedora conocida. Se detuvo y sostuvo la insignia en su mano temblorosa, exhibiéndola, contemplándola al mismo tiempo. Esperó un momento, conteniendo el aire de manera casi imperceptible. La mano estirada, los ojos anhelantes y las ropas, aún con vestigios del reciente pasado oscurecido por la guerra. Y ellos, ausentes, demacrados, lejanos incluso para su hijo.

- Ha muerto.- Susurró sin saber a quién, sin creer que sus palabras llegaran a algún receptor determinado ni esperar respuesta alguna.- _Ella_. Ha muerto.

Pasó, a los pocos segundos. Los ojos apagados parecieron brillar y ella, menuda y pálida, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a una distancia sumamente breve. La respiración agitada, y un par de miradas que se encuentran en el camino sin atreverse a romper un lazo mucho más fuerte que cualquier maldición. Y luego, la otra mano, pequeña y huesuda, que se alza. Se posa y acaricia hasta tomar finalmente la medalla que se le ofrecía.

_- Neville.- La voz que canta, en la cuna. Que llama, cálidamente, al niño regordete y sonrosado que está a punto de dormir.- Neville.- La mano, maternal, acaricia la frente donde pequeños cabellos se mecen a su paso._

_Los ojitos, anhelantes, se cierran. Sin saber que no volverán a escuchar esas palabras en un tiempo. Sin comprender... _

Pasó. Los ojos se abrieron más, se rasaron de lágrimas, vibraron. Sonrieron, para luego los labios imitarlos resplandecientemente. Años menos, años más. Y el joven, no hombre, no niño, que se tira a sus brazos para sentir, cómo pocas veces, ese amor fraternal que conforma y protege. Ese que le fue negado y ahora acaricia su espalda.

- Neville.

La voz, que quiebra, para empapar la túnica de hospital mientras solloza entrecortadamente. La medalla olvidada y la abuela que se gira para no mirar. Luego, otro par de pies se acerca y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Otra mirada y otro calor, diferente pero similar, que embarga el corazón de por sí pequeño y roto.

- Neville.

La canción de cuna, que duerme. Los brazos que cubren y los ojos que miran sonrientes.

- Neville.

Y oprime los suyos, fuertemente. Porque sabe que mañana tendrá que soportar otra maldición. Que tendrá que ser fuerte para darle ánimos a los más pequeños y proteger a los que lo necesiten. Porque sabe que sólo sueña y cuando los vuelva a abrir, aquello que tanto anhela ya no va a estar ahí.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Lo de costumbre, ya saben. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, siempre es bienvenido.

**Gracias por leer. =)**


	2. Hannah

Viñeta dos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo el intento de trama que los acompaña.

**2. Hannah.**

- Lo he intentado todo.- Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando se cruzó con Justin y Ernie a mitad del pasillo. Una estatua particularmente sucia evitó que lo vieran al pasar delante suyo, mientras intercambiaban miradas de preocupación y susurros apenas audibles.

- Parece como si...

- Como si no pudiera dejar de llorar.

Y se perdieron al dar la vuelta en la esquina, llevándose con ellos cualquier rastro de sonido. Vacío. Así se sentía en esos días el castillo entero, sin estudiantes rezagados, ni travesuras infantiles, ni risas. Sobretodo risas. Las únicas que escuchaba Neville eran aquellas que arrancaba Luna al hacer comentarios tan suyos, naturales; pero el resto del tiempo, el mayor, el miedo en forma de silencio y comentarios aislados se apoderaba del lugar. Desesperanza, creía. Tristeza.

Ella, sobretodo, parecía siempre triste. Su cara sonrosada y de mejillas redondas estaba adornada por surcos de lágrimas secas mientras las ojeras se apoderaban del brillo de sus ojos rápidamente. Parecía no haber dormido en meses, y Neville creía que en cierto modo era cierto.

_Se parece a ella_. Fue incluso más notorio cuando las ropas empezaron a quedarle grandes. _Igual_. O cuando la nostalgia pareció no querer abandonar su mirada, aún cuando intentaba (inútilmente) decirle a Justin o a Ernie que todo marchaba bien. _Cuando no es así. _

Parecía parecerse más a ella cuando se la encontraba en los pasillos, sola. Justo como ahora, sentada en los escalones, con los rizos rubios alborotados y las lágrimas mezclándose entre sus dedos, hasta resbalar por el dorso de las manos. _Mamá_. Podía casi escuchar sus mudos sollozos a un par de metros de distancia. Podía casi sentir su desesperación en carne propia. Y podía, podía, regresar a aquella habitación blanca por un par de segundos; los suficientes. Los necesarios.

Era casi un ritual, encontrarla, observarla, aspirar aquél aroma aún inquietante y desconocido y luego caminar un par de pasos más. Sentirse y sentir su brazo rozando la túnica de ella. Esperaba en silencio, sin recibir respuesta, para luego terminar rodeándola en un abrazo cálido y húmedo. Sus manos posándose sobre unos hombros mucho más delgados de lo usual, mientras el tiempo corría y los sollozos se volvían más suaves y menos turbios.

Hasta que dormía. En silencio. Con las lágrimas aún reposando sobre sus pestañas y las pequeñas manos en el regazo. Con los suspiros aletargados de un descanso merecido. Mientras, él no puede evitar hacer una promesa. Promete, simplemente, protegerla. Ningún otro deseo, ninguna otra promesa. Y luego, también duerme.

_Duerme._

**o.O.o.O.o**

Lo de costumbre, ya saben. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, siempre es bienvenido.

**Gracias por leer. =)**


End file.
